


Sunny Boy: Miles Morales x Reader Oneshots

by DreamKidd



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamKidd/pseuds/DreamKidd
Summary: A collection of oneshots with the only Spiderman that has the exaggerated swagger of a black teen. Cross-posted on Tumblr and Quotev!
Relationships: Miles Morales & Reader, Miles Morales/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Sunny Boy: Miles Morales x Reader Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Love him, he deserves nothing but the best (this is a Miles Morales SIMP ACCOUNT). I just chose headcanons for this, hope it’s okay! Also, reader and Miles are 18 in this. Reader is female in this, and it gets a little cheesy (I am so sorry 😭). Hope you enjoy!  
> TW: a little spicy line is written, but nothing graphic is stated or mentioned (honestly it’s a blink and you miss it, but still wanted to put a TW  
> Translation: Te amo mi girasol radiante = I love you my radiant sunflower  
> Te amo= I love you

  * Graduation was right around the corner, and Miles was still struggling to even form a _complete sentence_ with you
  * He couldn’t help it! Everytime he thought he finally had his nerves under control, you would make him come undone. Your words would just leave your mouth smooth, sounding like sweet honey on his ears. Especially when you called him dear
  * _Especially when you called him dear_
  * WHEW, that was the one thing that you just make him _melt_ on the spot
  * Miles liked you-no, he loves you. He’s in love with you. Under your flirty persona, you’re so sweet. Sure, you loved to tease him at any given chance, but you never went too far and always made sure that he was having a good day and smiling a genuine smile. As much as you made the butterflies in his stomach flutter nonstop, you’re the best part of his day, every day, even outside of school!
  * Just thinking about you made his heart want to beat out of his chest, but with graduation coming up, it made him feel down too. You guys didn’t have time (or maybe you just purposely didn’t bring it up) to talk about future plans in detail, but what if you were leaving New York to go somewhere across the country? Or what if you were going somewhere _outside_ the country? He wouldn’t be able to see you, and a phone can only make up so much for physical contact and distance. He wouldn’t be able to swing by (literally) to check on you if that was the case, and everytime he thought about that scenario, it would just crush him
  * Which brought him to his current dilemma: finding a way to confess to you. Time was ticking, and he wasn’t going to risk losing you forever. Plus, you had to lie him right? You wouldn’t flirt and try to embarrass him if you didn’t...right? He knew you wouldn’t, and _he may or may not_ had spied on you to double check this
  * He wasn’t stalking you he swears! But he did ~~beg~~ ask Ganke to report back if you did the same with anyone else and may had swung around town whenever you were out. He was happy to report back that you didn’t so all is well
  * You did say that you loved his art, and he’ll never forget that since after you complimented you, you soon said, “One day you need to paint me like one of your French girls...although I hope I’m the only girl you get to see like that.”, then proceeded to wink at him.
  * ~~He doesn’t remember the last time he’s been so close to passing out and being on cloud nine at the same time lmao~~
  * But that was besides the point. He’s beyond nervous to present this to you, but he was going to go through with it. No backing out now! He’s a hero damn it! He’s faced worse, stared death in the eyes, he could handle this! He’s going to win you over, and if he didn’t (which would seriously put a damper on the rest of his life), then at least he gave it a chance and wasn’t spending forever thinking about “what if?”
  * Miles finally landed on your window sill, giving his signature knock to notify you (which was a special thing that only you two had, no one else). You must have just gotten out of the shower, already getting ready for bed. When you looked up end saw his mask, you slowly made his way towards him, already getting that _look_ in your eyes
  * ~~WHEW do you not know the things that you do to this man?!?!~~
  * “What brings the friendly neighborhood hero swinging by my window this late? Missed me that much, spidey? And you brought me a present? Dear, you shouldn’t have!”
  * “Well- um, actually-
  * There it goes; his nerves getting the best of him again. Out of all the times it would be when he’s trying to confess to you. What could he do? What should he do??
  * _What would Uncle Aaron do?_
  * “Actually, yeah I did. I couldn’t end the night without seeing my favorite girl.”
  * _OOP_
  * W-where is this Miles coming from? Is this the same Miles??
  * Okay, he caught you lacking a little bit. He caught you off guard but you can recover! “Oh? That makes me sad. I thought I was your only girl.”, then you put on your best pout, but you were only teasing ~~(kinda)~~
  * “Well you are my only girl! At least...I want you to be.”
  * Okay, now it was _your_ turn to be flustered. You could feel yourself becoming speechless, feeling the heat rushing to your face. Was he being for real?? Did he finally connect the dots and realize your strong feelings for him? _Your love for him???!_
  * It was beyond obvious that you’re in love with the dork. He was so bright, always having an aura around him that just made feel so..at ease and comfortable. It felt like being kissed by the Sun’s warmth. He just made you feel so fuzzy inside, and it was a welcoming feeling. But you were so on edge that you were either being too pushy or he just took it like a joke. Yes, you _lived_ for his reactions to you flirting, but it bothered you that he wasn’t receiving your feelings at all (or so you thought)
  * You knew that you can come on _slightly_ strong, but you couldn’t help it! You’re head over heels in love with this man, and that was the only way that made you feel like you had some sort of control over the situation. But oh, how the tables have turned!
  * _And you’re certainly not complaining_
  * “(Y/N)...I really, _really_ like you. You’re just... _amazing_. No, _beyond_ amazing! The way that I feel about you, I know I can’t describe it in words. You’re on my mind from the minute I wake up to the minute I close my eyes. Whenever I’m out saving the city, I make sure that I come back alive. I do it for my parents, my friends, the people, and I do it because I have to make sure that I keep you happy...I gotta make sure that your sweet smile stays on your face. That no one can have the chance to take your shine away.”
  * You were shocked. Did he really mean that? Was Miles Morales, the boy you could make sweat in 2.5 seconds...confessing to you?
  * “It’s so much more that I just don’t know how to describe, but I do remember how much you liked my art. Even if you were cracking jokes nonstop. So...here it goes.”
  * And then he revealed his gift. It was a book? Then you opened it and _oh my goodness-_
  * It was a scrapbook, with the cover being done in Miles’ style with your name front and center. He put his own handmade stickers that he created personally for you and other small things were scattered on it. Flipping it open, you realized that it was not only a scrapbook, but your own personal art journal/sketchbook. Some pages had pictures of you two together, other pages had hand drawn portraits of you. Whether it was with one of your daring smirks that you would flash to Miles, others would be showing you in such an enchanting light with a soft smile on your face.
  * Continuing going through the pages, you saw that he remembered the moments you spent together, no matter how small it seemed. The taped arcade coin from when you guys went to the boardwalk (and came back empty handed), the movie ticket when you both went to see your favorite movie, the one mini sketch he almost threw away at lunch and you begged him not to. Any memory that you guys made together, he put it in the book
  * The final page, however, was something else
  * “If you- if you don’t like me back, it’s fine. I won’t hold it against you or anything, and I do wanna stay friends, but if you don’t,” he looked crestfallen, “that’s okay too. I’ll still care for you, always. I just wanted to tell you how I feel before it’s too late.”
  * The page held the main photo that you held close to your heart; you were both in the photo booth, just making goofy expressions and doing stupid stuff. But the very last photo, you both genuinely smiled at each other, both getting a tender look in your eyes. It was such a delicate memory, and you nonstop begged to keep it (Miles was fighting hard to try and keep it, and the only way that you could settle it was rock, paper, scissors, and you lost), but you weren’t able to. It warmed you to know that he only held on to it for your very own present
  * Surrounding the photo with more of his distinctive artwork (that was very romantic mind you; hearts, mini portraits of you beaming, flowers, the works), you spotted a handeritten note at the very end of the book.
  * _“Mi Amor, never forget that I love you. You’ll always be my sunflower, always. Te amo mi girasol radiante.”_
  * You saw the tear hit the page before you realized that you were crying
  * Miles saw it and he felt his heart pretty much shattered. You didn’t return his feelings, which sucked but that wasn’t the main problem. He made you cry, and that was the last thing on his list to do!
  * “You did all of this for me?”
  * Huh? “Well...yeah? I overdid it, I knew it. I blew it and now our friendship is gonna be-“
  * “Miles you dumbass!”
  * With that being said, you ran towards him, crushing him into a hug. He stumbled back a bit, but caught his footing and slowly hugged you back. Was he in the clear? Did this mean-
  * You stared up at him, tears in your eyes but with such a glowing smile on your face.
  * _“Of course I love you, Miles!”_
  * Oh
  * Oh my God
  * OH MY GOD
  * You LOVE HIM?? Not like but LOVE??!
  * He couldn’t help it, and spun you around in circles while yelling in excitement. You accepted his feelings, you loved him, he made you cry tears of joy!!!
  * _Uncle Aaron would be proud_
  * “Dear sshhhh! It’s late and my parents are sleeping! You don’t wanna wake them up, you’re still in your costume!”
  * “(Y/N) you can’t tell me that you love me and then expect me to not scream and shout.”
  * “Well dear, we can definitely go out and celebrate tomorrow. I want every to see just how amazing and handsome my boyfriend is.”
  * “W-well, I want everyone to see how amazing and gorgeous my girlfriend is!”
  * “Are you saying that they can’t see that now? Dear, you’re already hurting my feelings!”
  * “WAIT! I didn’t mean- you’re already gorgeous! I just meant-"
  * You were already giggling at him, gently smiling at him He always fell for that trick in the book. Never fails
  * “Dear, I can find a way to celebrate a _little_ early.”
  * “How is that? I mean, I still have to patrol, and don’t you want to take things a li-little slow?!”
  * ~~Curse his voice cracking!~~
  * “Dear, don’t you have such a wild imagination? But no, not that ~~yet.~~ But come closer and you’ll find out that it’s not too bad of a surprise.”
  * He brought his face down, inching toward yours, when you smoothly leaned in and kissed him. His lips were a little chapped (probably because of the mask), but you didn’t care not one bit. He froze for a second, then melted into it quickly. He dreamed of this moment for so long, and for it to finally happen was a dream come true. He didn’t want it to end, but he did have to breath, and finish patrol
  * “I love you (Y/N). _Te amo_.”
  * “ _Te amo_ , dear. I’m excited about tomorrow! Now that we can finally do things together as a couple and not two awkward “best-friends-who-obviously-have-feelings-but-are-too-dumb-and-scared-to-notice.”
  * “Hey! At least I confessed first and not make a living out of teasing my crush!”
  * “Hey, _technically_ , I was the one that confessed first dear. You were just too nervous to confront your feelings. And don’t lie, your palms were always sweaty and sticking everytime I barely touched them!”
  * “I can’t help it that you make me nervous! You’re too pretty!”
  * “Sounds like a personal problem, dear. And now it’s _your_ problem.”
  * “...I’m fine with that.”
  * “Now go, Spiderman, before it gets too late. I need you full of energy tomorrow, since were spending the whole day together! So hurry up with patrol and get some sleep, I’m keeping you to myself _all_ day.”
  * “Okay, okay!”, he chuckled with you. “I do think I need an extra boost though, I’m feeling so drained, and I don’t know how to fix! I heard that a kiss from your girlfriend _can_ help though.”
  * “Oh dear, you’ll get _more_ than a kiss if you don’t leave now. But, I guess I can help my superhero boyfriend just once.”
  * Obviously more kisses were exchanged, but who cares? You both finally found each other, it was like you finally completed a puzzle after finding a missing piece. He wasn’t going anywhere, and neither were you. Even after graduation, you’ll be by his side, no matter what
  * You’re his sunflower, and he’s your happiness. And you both couldn’t be any happier with that outcome




End file.
